


"Now You'll Probably be Sick!"

by michaelsnirvana



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sick Michael, Worried Luke, muke cuddle, protective! luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsnirvana/pseuds/michaelsnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on Michael's tweet yesterday about how he was sick with the flu, so I wrote something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Now You'll Probably be Sick!"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in forever, so sorry that this'll probably be terrible...BUT MUKE

Michael felt miserable. He has no clue how he got so sick, so sudden but he did. When he wasn't sleeping, he was dealing with a very concerned, very upset Luke Hemmings, who wasn't a very happy boyfriend at the moment.

"Michael, please. The fans would understand! You're sick, you really shouldn't be out on stage tonight.". That was Luke now, curling his long, lanky arms around his sleepy ill boyfriend.

"Luke, really. It's fine, I'll just avoid singing tonight." Michael sighed, nuzzling his nose into Luke's neck.

Growling softly, Luke momentarily tightened his hold around the older, yet smaller boy. He really, really wasn't happy with his decision.

Knocking on the dressing rooms door interrupted the couple, both looking towards the door as Ashton and Calum peered in.

"Guys, 5 minutes till we go on stage.." Ashton whispered, holding open the door as Calum walked into the room.

Growling once again, Luke turned to Michael as he slowly began to stand. "If you so much sway, you're immediately coming offstage and we'll continue the concert." 

With that last statement, the four boys made their way to the entrance of the stage. Interlocking Michael's fingers with his, Luke pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as Ashton left to join the stage first, followed shortly by Calum, then Luke, and Michael short after. 

~~~~~~

Later on that night/morning, in the hotel room they were staying at Michael was wrapped up safely in Luke's arms, breathing softly. Smiling softly, Luke tightened his hold, leaning down to softly kiss Michael's lip. Humming quietly, the brown haired boy bleary blinked open his eyes.

"Luke.." he murmured, giggling lightly.

"What baby?" the blonde said softly, nuzzling the other boy lightly.

"Now you're probably gonna get sick!"

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said above, I haven't written in forever!! So this probably majorly sucked, sorry


End file.
